Cashbot Mints
Coin Mint Coin Mints are the shortest and easiest Cashbot Mints found in Cashbot Headquarters. The elevator for Coin Mints are the closest to the start of the Train Yard, and do not require going down the stairs. The approximate Cogbuck value is 800. This Mint is the most common during the early suits when earning a Cashbot Promotion, as only 1 or 2 Coin Mints are needed in order to fulfill the promotion requirements. This is also the first Mint Toons are required to infiltrate as they progress through the game. Dollar Mint Dollar Mints are the intermediate Cashbot Mints, as they are not as lengthy as Bullion Mints, but reward more Cog Bucks than Coin Mints. Dollar Mints reward an average of 1200 Cog Bucks. Since they are more lengthy than Coin Mints, they do have more obstacles to overcome, however, depending on the Floor the player(s) spawn on, a Coin and Dollar can entail the same amount of obstacles. Dollar Mints become more common as Toons progress through their Cashbot Suit and need to earn a promotion for Tier 5 and on, Cog Suits. As, Dollar Mints are faster than Bullion and can replace the need for a Bullion entirely if the Cog Bucks rewarded from a Coin Mint are suffice to earn the promotion. Bullion Mint Bullion Mints are the longest and most difficult Cashbot Mints found in Cashbot Headquarters. The elevator to access the Bullion Mint is furthest in the Train Yard, but can be avoided by creating a Boarding Group. Bullion Mints reward the most amount of Cog Bucks and are more common when the Toon is earning a Promotion for their Cashbot Suit in the later Cog Suits, like Robber Baron. Bullion Mints provide an approximate of 2400 Cog Bucks. Because Bullion Mints are longer, they have the most amount of obstacles to over come. Bullion Mint Cogbuck Amounts (No regular Executive Cogs) * Floor 1 = 4,274 Bucks * Floor 2 = 3,842 Bucks * Floor 3 = 3,818 Bucks * Floor 4 = 3,914 Bucks * Floor 5 = 4,202 Bucks * Floor 6 = 3,890 Bucks * Floor 7 = 3,446 Bucks * Floor 8 = 4,610 Bucks * Floor 9 = 4,550 Bucks * Floor 10 = 3,890 Bucks * Floor 11 = 4,190 Bucks * Floor 12 = 3,470 Bucks * Floor 13 = 3,422 Bucks * Floor 14 = 3,278 Bucks * Floor 15 = 2,150 Bucks * Floor 16 = 4,178 Bucks * Floor 17 = 3,782 Bucks * Floor 18 = 3,956 Bucks * Floor 19 = 3,362 Bucks * Floor 20 = 3,422 Bucks Cashbot Suit Promotion Cogbucks are unique to the Cashbots, as they are required to gather them and present them to the Chief Financial Officer to earn a promotion. Toons that infiltrated the Cashbot Vault, realized that they too, can present the C.F.O with Cog Bucks if they acquire a Cashbot Suit and access more information the Cashbots kept keep locked in vaults. However, the C.F.O soon caught on, and now battles Toons if they try to sneak in as a Cog. Now, Toons need to earn a promotion in their respective Cashbot Suit in order to board the elevator or join a Boarding Group to fight the V.P. Acquiring Your Cashbot Suit You need to do 4 Coin Mints, 4 Dollar Mints, and 2 Bullion Mints to get your Cashbot suit. Cashbot Suit Promotion Earning your Cashbot Promotion can be a guessing game, as the Cog Buck values change depending on the Floor the player(s) spawn on. Below is a general estimation on Cog Bucks required to promote a Suit, and recommended Mints to do so. Short Change Penny Pincher Tightwad Bean Counter Number Cruncher Money Bags Loan Shark Robber Baron __NOEDITSECTION__